Daddy Fishlegs
by DisneyFan2002
Summary: Years after raising Fishmeat, Fishlegs is blessed with a baby of his own. Throughout Heather's pregnancy, he becomes protective again and does everything he can before the little one arrives. When Heather goes into labor, he timidly longs for the never-ending hours of the baby's arrival and is more than anxious to embrace the first moment of fatherhood: meeting his baby.


Chapter One: Baby Makes Three

**A/N: I love Fishlegs and Heather's relationship in the show so much that I started to make this sequel to "Mama Fishlegs." I love the idea of them having a child of their own. It's very cute and sweet. We see people make stories of Hiccup and Astrid's children, but not really Fishlegs and Heather's. Yeah, I know that some people ship Fishlegs and Ruffnut, but Fishlegs and Heather is a better ship in my opinion. They go so well together, and they have things in common. Ruffnut and Fishlegs, not so much. I like relationships where people possess similar interests, which makes their bond more unified. I'm actually surprised that I am managing to get this chapter out this weekend since I'm very excited about this story, and it didn't take very long to make. I know I said before that this sequel would be a one-shot primarily about the birth, but this chapter is long enough once you read it. This story will be two or three chapters, but most likely three since I'm already coming up with ideas for the second one. I hope you enjoy this fluffy story. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon and any of its content in any way or form. The wonderful characters, story, art, etc. do not belong to me. It is proudly owned by DreamWorks and the one that started it all, Cressida Cowell.**

_Many years later..._

Things had changed in New Berk since the departure of the dragons. A village was now constructed, and it went along lovely with the wonderful, detailed environment that surrounded around it. His friends, Hiccup and Astrid, had changed the most. They were now married and had two beautiful children named Zephyr and Nuffink. The rest of his friends changed slightly but still kept true to themselves like they did years ago. The chief and chieftess ruled the village together, and their children were prominent heirs to the island. As for Snotlout and the twins, they managed to receive wives and have children of their own. The black-haired, blue-eyed Viking had a little girl named Disa and one of the twins, Tuffnut, had two sons, the oldest named Ruben and the youngest named Broder. Ruffnut lacked a husband and kids but was delighted to still live with her brother and help him and his wife raise their offspring. Fishlegs' career as a dragon specialist still remained since he kept the Book of Dragons and his dragons cards, and he didn't want his dragon knowledge to go to waste. The dragons changed his and the Vikings' lives, their friendships keeping Berk one universal and friendly dragon utopia. His compassion for teaching children the amazing creatures would stay with him until the day he dies, passing it down from one generation to the next, creating one huge cycle. The thing that was new to him was that he had an additional job as a teacher who specialized in plants and animals. The big island he resided in housed numerous wildlife and unique plants that were perfect for learning and studying on, especially the rare ones, who he and the little ones praised. He loved nature, and he had always wanted to teach the lively and gorgeous essence of it, but since the Vikings first coexisted with the dragons, he became a permanent teacher to the young Dragon Explorers, expelling the chance of his original desire. The former Dragon Rider was consistently busy as a dragon specialist, plus handing nasty Hunters and Trappers and taking care of Meatlug and later Fishmeat, also discovering new species of dragons and learning about them. Life was so occupied back then, that his heart for teaching nature was drenched. His previous life was excellent for him, but now it was a simpler time with the Hunters and Trappers washed away. He currently held the career he dreamed of, and he was very proud of it. Everything was going splendid in New Berk with the dragons gone, but the vibrant memories of the docile creatures would continue to live on in their hearts.

With Fishlegs' life, let's just say that things had gone up the scale a whole lot higher than before. To start off, Heather wrote back to Fishlegs, and that made him so overjoyed that he could bounce off of the walls in pure delight. It took a while for her to do that, but Fishlegs expected it. He wasn't sure if she would write back or not, but she did, and the husky man thought that things couldn't get better than that. Their relationship had started over, and it was just like good old times. Fishlegs successfully won her heart back after just a few months later. The couple stuck with each other through thick and thin, never once repelling their cohesion. They went out on dates and spent their quality time around the clock to do the things they loved doing. To summarize, their relationship was healthy, exultant, and consistent. Heather was the love of his life, the frosting to his cake. She would solve any situation with her smart, creative mind, and her cooking was as excellent as his mom's. She also had a soft, soothing singing voice that was compared to an angel's. He thanked Thor for achieving his beautiful girl back. Heather told him that when she read the letter, she realized that she and her brother had to let their dragons go to the Hidden World. Just like every Viking was, they were dismal about the decision, but it was for the best for both of them. She was pleased to know that the Hidden World would protect them.

Fishlegs then decided to take their relationship up a notch. Being a boyfriend to Heather was great and all, but the titles of "husband" and "wife" had a more suitable title for them. The man had imagined being married to the girl of his dreams; when being boyfriend and girlfriend, they proved that they would sacrifice one another, take care for one another, stay strong and hopeful for a purpose, and display affectionate feelings. Those were the literal characteristics of a married couple. Fishlegs and Heather were very important to each other, and they acted as a team; they would conquer through anything, day and night. Fishlegs notified their relationship and came up with a sweet result, and what better way to give a betrothal gift than on his girlfriend's birthday? Heather came across as surprised and then thrilled and hugged Fishlegs' tightly as she cried happy tears. The gift was an emerald gem that reminded him of her gorgeous, sparkling eyes. Every time he caught a look at it, Heather showed up in the picture. Their wedding day was one of the biggest and significant days of his life. That memorable day took place when Zephyr was one years old. Ruben was only a newborn at the time. The wedding played out like a movie in Fishlegs' head. Heather was in her beautiful golden dress and purple flower crown, gracefully walking down the aisle, her white, glamorous smile in presentation. Fishlegs was in a black tunic and black pants with matching black boots. Once the vows were exchanged and an endearing wedding kiss happened, they were now proclaimed husband and wife. Their wedding day was so special for the couple, and would invariably hold a special place in them.

Their relationship thus took things even further, and it was the beginning of the next chapter of their lives. They waited for it later than sooner; most married couples would wait a year or two for the life-changing event to happen, but the duo waited six years. They had talked about it but were not exactly ready yet. It was so huge for them, and they did a lot of thinking over time until they had come up with a conclusion. The result was finalized, and the answer they have chosen would be the next huge adventure in their lives, which was parenthood. Fishlegs loved kids, and back in his old home, he would teach them all of the statistics about dragons. He would sometimes think about what would it be like to raise a child of his own someday. He had the most wonderful time raising his little hatchling for the few months he was living in Berk. It felt like he had a purpose for the infant, and the journey was filled with emotions, love, protectiveness. Fishmeat wasn't his own child, but he sure did act like one. Now, he was blessed with a child on his own, a baby who was still growing in Heather's stomach, and he was beyond excited to meet the little one. When Heather first announced her pregnancy, he fainted, and then got up and got so overjoyed by the most amazing news he had ever received. He was having a baby, a little girl or boy he would raise under the care of him and Heather until they were ready to live on their own. He was so excited and nervous to be a father. Excited because fatherhood was approaching, and he would have a child to unconditionally love, play with, protect, teach, and other things. He was nervous because he didn't want to make the same mistakes he did when raising Fishmeat. He couldn't portray a panicky, overworking, and overprotective father to the little one; he or she would end up in a not-so-good mood. But Heather assured him that that would not possibly happen since he had learned from that. Still, though, it might unexpectedly come back, at least to his thoughts. Either way, his baby would know that they would be loved by the parents who came forth to bring them into the world and would watch them grow up and permanently cherish them.

The soon-to-be father was sitting on a soft, cushioned chair in the living room, reading a book. He stretched his short legs outward in a content position as the heat from the fireplace touched his face. He relaxed his eyes and leaned forward to capture more of the glowing, hot flames that included a beautiful, orange color that danced along elegantly with the soft, crackling sounds produced from the burning firewood. His eyes abruptly shot up when the fresh aroma of Heather's cooking flew into his nose. He deeply inhaled it and out came a fulfilling exhale. Tonight's dinner was chicken and rice, and as expected by his wife's cooking, he was gonna eat the food clean off of his plate. He felt his plump stomach growl in hunger. He looked at the entrance of the kitchen and swallowed his saliva forcefully. Just waiting there infusing the smells would just make him even hungrier for the perfection presented on the plate. He closed the book and headed for the kitchen, hoping that his wife would give him a sample of dinner.

What he saw in the kitchen was his beautiful, raven-haired, green-eyed wife who was stirring the white rice in the cauldron. Wearing on her body was a purple maternity dress that came down to her legs and just above her ankles with a white pinafore covering it, inches above the dress. He grinned at her beauty before looking down at her bulging stomach. She was clearly showing, seven months pregnant at that. They were expecting the baby during the springtime in the month of April. As soon as she declared she was pregnant, Fishlegs did the best he could do to make sure Heather was having a successful and incredibly healthy pregnancy. Now that this new huge change was coming for both him and his wife, the unborn child that rested in his wife's stomach was the most important thing to him along with his sweet, caring wife. Fishlegs went a teensy bit over the top with the pregnancy with regards to the crazy hormones running wild in his wife, causing his beloved wife to become an emotional, food craving, and fatigue person. When it came to meals, he added a bit more nutrition than required on her plate, and in the winter, he barely allowed Heather to go outside, even if she wanted to see her friends. He also was strict about mobility in the household; Heather was very active before her pregnancy, but now, she was forbidden to even clean. Every pregnant woman had symptoms, and it was not unexpectant that Heather would have those symptoms, but he was the type of person who tended to freak out at times. According to the exchange of his wedding vow, he promised he would protect and be with her at all times. He had been like that during the entirety of the gestation. He was like a servant to Heather; her unusual demanding requests had him running around the village or the interior of their house like _he _was the chief of Berk. He had continuous quests of running errands for Heather, but whatever his princess, no, queen wanted he would get it for her. Heather and the baby were doing excellent, and they were all in good hands by Fishlegs. Pregnancy was scary, new, and difficult for both of them, but it was an amazing thing, knowing that life was developing in the womb.

The former Dragon Rider stealthily crept up on his wife and wrapped his two huge arms around her. Two pudgy hands were grasped ever so gently on Heather's globular belly, and her body was within his circle, pressed up against him. Her silky and sweet-scented hair made his nose twitch, feeling the urge to sneeze, but couldn't help to sulk in the pleasant smell of it. He felt his wife bolt up in surprise.

"Fishlegs!" Heather gasped, turning around to get a good luck of her husband. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, honey. I just wanted to surprise you," he sincerely said, kissing at the top of her head.

"You certainly did alright. You even made the baby jump." Heather placed a hand protectively on her belly.

"Oh, I felt it," he replied before kneeling down to the protruding surface. "Did Daddy scare you? I'm sorry, little one. Mommy is so beautiful that I just can't simply walk up to her."

Heather giggled and rubbed her belly. "The baby forgives you. Hey, that moment is perfect to jot down in my journal."

"Yes, excellent idea, honey. You can't forget that one," he grinned.

At the beginning of her pregnancy, Heather came up with the idea to have a journal to document her first pregnancy with their child. Before the adventures of parenting, she was inspired to write the journal. The thought occurred to her when Astrid was carrying her first child, Zephyr. Her friend told her bits and pieces of the gestation, and that made her wonder what it would be like to be carrying her own child. Thus, the talented work of "Nine Months: The Road to Parenthood" was born. She placed her heart and soul into creating the momentous journal that would tell the ups, downs, and miracles of the long trip involving the innocent baby inside of her. Every day, every movement of her constant moving pencil, every fulfilling page, every moment of her pregnancy, every kick and move of the baby, the journal was working to become a piece of sentimental value to her upcoming motherhood. Two more months left, and it would be completed. Heather remembered the first sentence of the then-vacant journal and the major parts of it: emotional tears, wacky cravings, weight gain, feeling kicks and movements, lullabies and stories to the womb, the building of the nursery. Pregnancy was summed to be one bumpy, emotional, rollercoaster. The extensive journey was almost over, and she and Fishlegs couldn't believe it. It was painful and exhausting, but she knew it was all rewarding at the end with her baby, and it was also life-changing and beautiful. Heather savored the unforgettable pieces and disliked the uncanny ones. Each day was a task to protect the little one inside of her, and she kept her hopes high for her baby's sake. The first time that she and her husband felt it kick, tears of joy and love streaked down the couple's faces, having their very first bonding time as a family. Dear moments would be missed like those, but they were all gonna be held onto and secured forever in the competent and heartwarming documentary.

Heather turned back to the pot and stirred the rice with the wooden spoon. She suddenly stopped and clutched her stomach.

"Heather!" Fishlegs exclaimed, holding her hand. "Are you alright? Is the baby coming?"

"No, sweetie, not at all. The baby is kicking, and it is so heavy. It's been kicking me ever since I started cooking. I'm sorry, honey, but dinner will have to wait for a bit longer."

"Aww, bummer. That's okay, honey. Do you need a chair to sit on or.."

"Oh, yes, _please_," Heather relieved. "I feel like I'm gonna collapse if I don't get some rest. This baby is an extra weight that's making me waddle like a penguin."

"I'll get you a chair, my love." He gave her a peck on the cheek and went over to the kitchen table. He grabbed a chair and set it close to the cauldron.

"Thank you, dear." She relaxed onto the chair and stretched her legs out. She sighed and looked down at her paunchy belly. "Baby, you sure do know how to tire Mommy."

The baby kicked a little in response. Heather smiled warmly and massaged her stomach affectionately.

"Do you need anything? A snack? Some water? A foot massage?" Fishlegs questioned frantically.

"No, not anything right now, you worrywart," she chuckled. "Fishlegs, you are really sweet for taking care of me like this, but you are getting a little bit out of hand."

"I just want to make sure you are comfortable and in tip-top shape before the baby arrives. And it looks like I'm doing a _pretty_ good job at it."

"You are, a little _too _much," Heather giggled. "You keep me inside the house all day. You don't let me go outside to enjoy the fresh air, even though there's snow outside." She briefly glanced at outside to see sheets of white beauty. "I barely get enough exercise. It's important for expecting women, you know. It really helps us with cramps and stuff, plus, it helps us sleep better at night. Hiccup was overprotective a little when Astrid was expecting with both Zephyr and Nuffink, but he actually lets her exercise and move around more."

"I get what you're saying, Heather, but I'm only trying to protect you. I'm your husband and I love you. I don't want you and the baby to get harmed by anything," he seriously stated, running a chubby hand through her hair.

Heather smiled. "You're adorable when you're protective, you know that? And also, I _do _get some exercise around here, when you're not looking that is."

"What?! Oh, how dare you? Turning your back on your husband like that," he said playfully.

His wife did a light giggle. "I can't just stay solitary every day. I also have to do my part for me and the baby."

"I'm sorry, sweet pea," he apologized sympathetically. Fishlegs didn't overlook the fact that his wife was living the months of a non-active lifestyle, other than doing moderate activity like cook and read. She was in the house all day and all night from her husband's overprotective demands, the fresh air and environment surrounding around the cozy little Gronckle house with the expecting woman not enjoying a sip of it for the most part. Fishlegs thought back to his overbearing nature with Fishmeat, which was a lot worse. His unique love for Fishmeat was huge, and it temporarily changed his happy and healthy life by having a strict role as a parent figure. He always placed Fishmeat first without even thinking about himself. His unhealthy statue lasted for two months before Hiccup talking him out of the serious issue; his overprotectiveness remained. When he got to New Berk, he realized his actions and decided to make things better for both him and Fishmeat until tears were shed for his beloved hatchling moving away to the Hidden World. Not wanting the same mistake to happen to him, he didn't let his overprotective acts play as much, but he felt guilty for his wife not getting the targeted movement she required. He, from time to time, let her walk around the village; he had to stick by her side for safety reasons. Heather's pregnancy was about to come to a close, and he came to the point that she needed the time to be flexible and keep the blood and veins flowing. It wasn't fair for her to stay like that for the entire gestation.

Heather forgivingly kissed him on the cheek and her green eyes widened, placing her two slender hands on her plump stomach. "Fishlegs, feel! The baby is going wild."

Her husband wasted no time and excitedly felt the energetic life vitally moving and kicking beneath the round, outstretched layer. This was his favorite moment of the day, spending the time with his wife to feel and hear their unborn child springing into action in her stomach while talking to their little prince or princess, eagerly waiting for them to come into this world. He took his sweet time out of his normal day to interact with his baby. Special bonds were already happening before birth, and it was important to Fishlegs for the baby to get used to his voice and know him prior to the big entrance. Heather did the same thing. Fishlegs pictured holding and cradling his child and playing with the little miracle. He drifted away from his tidbit daydream and leaned his broad head against his wife's belly, hearing his little one move. He rubbed her stomach tenderly and smiled hugely. Many treasures and memories were waiting to be received as the clock ticks down to the biggest day of he and Heather's lives.

"Woah, they are having fun in there," Fishlegs said. "Aren't you, my little baby? Yes, you are." He continued to stroke her active stomach and pressed his lips against the pinafore.

"The baby might be a boy, seeing how hard they are kicking," Heather assumed. "Strong like Daddy."

Fishlegs' emerald eyes twinkled with pride. "Maybe, but it might also be a girl. It doesn't matter. Just as long as they're healthy and happy as a flying dragon."

"I'm with you, dear. Do you think they are moving a lot because they are hungry?" she asked.

"They certainly seem that way," he replied, looking at her swollen abdomen. "Do you want the yummy chicken and rice Mommy prepared for us?" he questioned directly to the unborn baby, rubbing his lips along her wide waist.

Heather instantly giggled from the tickling sensation of her husband's mustache. "Fishlegs, every time you kiss my stomach, your mustache tickles me."

"Oh, really now? I guess I have to shave it off," he unrealistically said.

"No!" she gasped playfully. "Not your adorable mustache!"

Fishlegs chuckled and twisted his yellow, braided mustache at the end. "I do look pretty good with it."

"Yes, you do." Heather gave him a quick peck on the lips before realizing she forgot all about the rice in the pot. "Oh no! The rice! I'm so relaxed that I forgot about it!"

"Calm down, Heath. I don't think it's burnt, it doesn't smell like it." He walked a bit to the cauldron and peeked into it. "It looks almost done, and Thank Thor for that. My stomach can not stop growling."

"Oh, good. Do you want a chicken leg? Hopefully, they're still hot."

"I thought you would _never _ask." He ambled to the kitchen counter and grabbed one from the plate. He bit his teeth into the juicy meat and had an expression like he was in heaven. "Mmm. Still hot and fresh. Delicious as always, my dear."

"Thank you," she smiled, appreciated. "Can you believe it, Fishlegs? In a couple of months, we are gonna be parents."

"The day is getting closer by the minute. I'm so excited and nervous to achieve the most important role in our lives," Fishlegs claimed. "I'm ready to become a father to this little Gronckle, but at the same time, I'm not. Do you think I'm ready, Heather?"

"Ready as you'll ever be," Heather answered with pure honesty. "As your wife, I promise you'll do a fantastic job with our child. I see the way how you are with children and babies. You are so kind and gentle with them. You bring joy and happiness in their lives, and you are an incredible teacher to the children on this island we live on. We've been married for six years now, and our jobs involve kids. I'm blessed that the Gods gave us our talent to teach the kids the world around them, even if I haven't been teaching as much lately. The profound love we share with them can get passed down to our baby." She glanced down at her stomach and had her hand on it, smiling lovingly at it.

Fishlegs grinned slightly and continued listening to his wife.

"I'm just as nervous as you are about this, but just know that every new parent is. Your fears and worries are a way of showing that you are uncertain of this new change we are approaching, but it's common; parents get through the challenges of parenthood, and you will too.. we both will. If we can fight dragon hunters, we will fight the difficult parts while raising our child. Your mom told me that the first few months are the toughest, but she along with your dad, tackled these months with you and my parents did the same to me preferably. Hiccup and Astrid told me something similar to that, and they said that once you get past those parts, things will go easier and you will find and accept your place in life as a perpetual role as a parent. The adventures of parenthood are all about discovering who you are now with a little person in your life and making mistakes and reaching new levels through parenting. My parenting books made me realize that parenthood is full of bumpy rides and turbulence and also success, happiness, and unconditional love. You think you are not ready, but deep down, you are. I know you will make an amazing father."

She then grabbed his hand and set it on her abdomen. "This baby is the product of our love we prevail for one another and he or she will bring underlying happiness for the two of us. We will venture into the world of parenting with this little one on the way, and no matter what hiccups we will face, nothing can back us down to continue to raise the child that we deserve from the Gods."

Fishlegs beamed brightly at the reassuring talk, it almost made him tear up at the encouraging words that went along so smoothly with Heather's angelic voice. It was obvious that she had been reading her parenting books, Fishlegs had too, but he was more worried about parenthood than she was. But Heather's little speech turned the future around in much positive light and appeased him of the true meaning and concept of parenthood. "That really means a lot, Heather." He gently grabbed her skinny hand and rested it in his wide one.

Heather breathed a chuckle and tucked a dangling hair behind her ear. "I do my best for you. I want you to feel confident in being a father."

"I will be thanks to you," he claimed. He then sighed, turning his head to the side.

"Are you okay, hon?" Heather inquired.

"I've been keeping you cooped up in this house for almost your entire condition, and all I do is hover you and exclude you from the outside. I rarely allow you to walk around the village and intake the fresh air. I sometimes assist you in visiting our friends, but not that much." He exceeded a long sigh. "The main thing I do is worry and protect you excessively. I should've have let you enjoy those nine months freely without me constantly next to your side. You deserve your freedom, and I'm omitting it to you. You are about to be done carrying for a couple of months, and it's time that I should stop overreacting. I... I'm gonna let you do whatever you want. Starting now, if you want to."

His wife compressed a knowing smile and extended her soft hand out to caress his cherubic cheek. "Sweetie, I appreciate that you are giving me the opportunity to let me live up the final months. I know I often don't show my enthusiasm often around here since you keep me locked up, but I'm quite thankful that I have a husband like you to shelter me from danger and give me the chance to kick back and relax. I know I've claimed the negative parts of this stage, but I want to make you aware of it. Even if you go a bit overboard, you still do a superior job on making me secure and content. I am more than glad to do what I will, with you by my side, of course."

Fishlegs' eyes sparkled and did a triumph of a "yes" inside his head. He briefly pressed his lips against hers. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she said, sitting up with a quick strain after leaning back for some time, rubbing her nose against Fishlegs'.

"The rice must be done by now. I can smell it fully cooked," Heather affirmed.

"Alright! Dinner is served!" Fishlegs exclaimed before his face fell. "But this means you'll have to get up."

Heather exactly knew what he was talking about. "You can rub my tummy anytime. Right now, dinner is ready."

"At least I'm with you all day every day. Feeling the kicks are just the fun of it. I'm sure gonna miss them once the baby's born."

"Me too, but we still have a couple of months left. We have a lot of time then."

"Yep, you are right about that. I'll escort you to the dinner table, my love," he offered.

As Heather sat down in her chair, Fishlegs prepared the dinner plates, complete with a good, piping hot meal. He balanced them both on two hands while walking carefully to the table, his plate on the right hand with an adequate amount of juicy, tender chicken and spiced up white rice, and Heather's plate on the left hand parallel to the other plate, no extra and unnecessary helpings added to it. When he served the dinner, Heather took a good look at it and was instantly happy on what she got. It was not that she was salty of the large nourishments of food received on her plates for the seven months, but tired of the repeating process her husband started, him wanting to benefit both her and the baby. She took effort to clean her meals but managed to be full before the leftovers on her plates. Fast forwarding to present day, the dinner that she had now was the first normal helping she had in a long time, and she was appealed to it. The two peacefully consumed their supper, indulging every piece.


End file.
